Echidna
, Ekhidna |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 11A: The Hero of the Western Isles |class =Hero |mirage = |voiceby =Julia Mcllvaine |jap_voiceby =Shizuka Ishigami }} Echidna is a playable character and a Hero from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Echidna is the leader of the resistance force against the Etrurian government in the Western Isles. In the northeast side of Chapter 9 there are two villages. She is recruited only if a unit enters the village on the left or neither village is visited. Echidna is recruited when Larum talks to her. During the battle in Chapter 11, the Etrurian soldiers surround the house she is in and threaten to kill her if she does not surrender. In her supports, she attempts to gain recruits to help her in her plan to make a "free village", a village where people in the Western Isles who had their homes destroyed could settle after the war. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |75% |30% |25% |30% |20% |15% |15% |} Supports *Wade *Lot *Gonzalez *Geese *Larum Overall Echidna has one thing that the other potential Heroes lack: axe rank. Her C rank in swords also makes her a fair sword user, along with the ability to wield useful swords such as the Killing Edge and the Wyrmslayer, which was obtained last chapter, right off the bat. Also, Killer Axe is available in the Armory on her recruitment chapter, which can make her useful versus lance-wielding enemies in the next few chapters (e.g., Chapter 13 Cavaliers). If the player wants to use her in the long run, she may need an Angelic Robe to improve her durability and become more effective in the frontlines. Her low Luck, average Strength, and very low Resistance and Defense may be problematic, though. Overall, she is a worthwhile pre-promote to use, as she has good offensive stats and can use a variety of good swords and axes, all of this without actually needing a lot of investment. While she may be a bit lacking in offensive potential, this can be fixed by getting her to S rank in swords, which lets her use the Durandal, giving her some bonus Strength. Her sub-par Defense can be fixed with Armads, and getting her to S rank in axes is very easy because of her B rank at her join time. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Unyielding Idealist :''Resistance leader of the Western Isles. She's highly capable and many rely on her. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Axe |Skill= Rearguard+ Daylight }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Endings ; Echidna - Goddess of the West (西方の女神 Seihō no megami) : "After went back home to the Western Isles, the people were overjoyed at the return of their hero. She left the rebel group, but the people begged her to be their leader once again. Her hard work united the Western Isles into a new nation, the Western Union." Quotes Heroes :Echidna/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Echidna is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology In Greek mythology Echidna was a female monster who spawned in a cave and mothered every major horrible monster in the myths. "Echidna" also refers to a species of monotreme native to Australia, noted for the thick wave of spines on its back. Trivia *According to a Japanese gaming news website, Echidna landed 34th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. *Since Echidna is the only female hero in the Gameboy Advance trilogy, the animations for the female variant of the class are unique to her. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters